


Not by Blood, But by Heart

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [12]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, M/M, Trans Male Character, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: This is as close as they will get to being a family, and that is fine.





	Not by Blood, But by Heart

Black*Star and Kidd could never have a child of their own. That was simply how things worked; Though perhaps not by the reason those of the outside would think. Black*Star himself was perfectly capable of giving birth, that idea perhaps being both a good and terrible thing. Thinking of it brought discomfort, a heavy sense of dysphoria weighing down on him. But it was still an _idea._ They had never been opposed to adoption, but that brought upon the fact that whatever child they adopted would be unable to step into the place of a shinigami once the became older. A child that was capable of being Death's heir was a necessity, less the world fall into chaos. The natural backup was pregnancy- Which had seemed like a good idea for a while. But it never happened- It couldn't.

A reaper and a human could not create a child. It was so obvious that when they had finally discovered their little issue, they had spent half the night laughing with each other.

The other half was spent in a despaired silence.

They were stuck, in a sense. They could not adopt, for the child would be unable to follow Kidd's footsteps as reaper. They could not create a child of their own.

 

_"But there is one other way."_

There wasn't a lot in the way of considering what had to be done. A reaper could not create a child with a human, but rather, with themselves, in a sense. The previous Lord Death had created his child through splitting his soul. It was a simple decision, then, that Kidd would have to do the same. Whether it be now or later, it was a task that would have to be completed at some point within his lifetime. It was simply a matter of creating a heir so.. _young_. The previous Lord Death had created Asura at an age no less than 200 years, and Kidd at a little more than 1,000. There was nothing in the way of information for them to confer over, no references for either of them to refer to. It was simply a matter of doing it and hoping for the best.

The first attempt to split his soul had left Kidd a tired mess, bedridden for weeks.

The second went only slightly better, though the new Lord Death had a deep ache in his chest for months.

The third time was the charm. Though, perhaps in referring to it as such, there was a way of erasing the toll it had taken on the reaper. Kidd had successfully split his soul into a creature of it's own, a healthy mix of fear and all else to create a human-like being. Black*Star and Kidd had been overjoyed.

And then Kidd had collapsed, to his husbands complete and utter terror.

Attempts were, of course, tiring. But completing the actual action was beyond such feelings. Kidd had slept for a grand total of 13 days, and upon awakening, did not move much for another 25. When he finally had the strength to rise it was in short intervals, the pain in his chest- His very soul- Burning from the insides. Elizabeth and Patricia had become half the child's parents for that time, Black*Star split between doting over the fragile creature Kidd had created, and panicking over Kidd himself. All dust, however, must settle eventually. And in the wake of the dust settling, as opposed to the mess and potential deaths Star had come to expect, stood a tiny family instead. A tired and aching reaper and his stunned husband, and a baby girl with no name.

No name. No name.

Kidd was the first one who dared to break the heavy silence surrounding that aspect. "What _are we supposed to call her?"_ he muttered, half asleep, during breakfast one morning. Patty sat beside him, feeding the reaper child with a bottle.

_"I vote we name her Patty Junior!"_

_"Patty the Kid?"_ the new Death chirped, giggling at his own joke.

_"Hell yeah!"_

They sat for a moment after that, the silence falling much lighter. The subject was brought up once more that day, in the privacy of their room, much later that very evening.

 _"Star,"_   Kidd spoke up, casting a glance to the unusually quiet man sitting beside him.

_"Mhm?"_

_"I want her to have two middle names."_

_"Two?"_

_"Yes, two."_

_"Well.. what are they?"_

_"Elizabeth and Patricia."_

_"So.. we need a name to fit both Elizabeth and Patricia?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Shi- Ah.. Shoot, that'll be tough."_

The correction made the reaper's face light up in a smile.

It took three days for the subject to be brought up once more. In the middle of the night, Kidd had shaken his husband awake, golden eyes glowing in the darkness of their bedroom.

_"Wha's wrong..?"_

_"I know what to name her."_

_"What..?"_

_"Eliza Patricia. That's what I want to name her."_

_"Hm... Eliza.."_

_"Yes. Middle name Patricia."_

_"Hmm.."_

_"Is that.. alright?"_

_"Yeah- That sounds just fine to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> OK i'm gonna be blunt my cousin requested i write this and everythin' in here is shite because I'm p damn exhausted. Here's some real notes:  
> 1) Eliza is derived from Elizabeth, so she's named after both her wonderful non-related aunts.  
> 2) Some background info here, in my mind Kidd is much to young to have created an heir, which is why he becomes so drained.  
> 3) There's some faulty logic all over this story.  
> 4) I don't know what their last name would be, probably Death. So their child would be Eliza Patricia Death.  
> 5) the title is in reference to the fact that Eliza is not related to the rest of her family "by blood", because Kidd is the only one that created her.  
> 6) I have drawings of Eliza that i made for my cousin if anyone wants to see


End file.
